


Get You

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A stone settles heavily into Sean’s stomach. Already, the song is playing out to be the loveliest of love songs he will probably hear, and any other moment he’ll listen and wish to have sweet moments with Finn. To be that someone that the world can be crumbling around them and Finn would never leave his side. More than just this...this bed or his bed or wherever they end up falling naked together.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Get You

Sean’s sex life is fine. More accurately it’s great, more than he ever would have said as a teenager and more than he would have imagined for himself as an adult.

He doesn’t want more. Because honestly who the hell is he to even ask for more. Finn's cool enough just talking to him, but sleeping with him!? Sean has no right to ask Finn to stay afterward. Not just spend the night because he’s exhausted and hoping Sean will be ready for round two but because he wants to sleep beside Sean like they’re more than just this.

Friends with benefits, there hadn’t been a label he ever thought would be a part of, even though it’s something Finn had always lived his life with. When Cass had first introduced Sean to Finn the male was already very well into a friend with benefits relationship with a girl named Hannah  _ and _ another guy named Jacob.

Sean meets them both because of course no matter what they do with Finn behind closed doors they are all just friends. Hannah is standoffish and cool in a way that Sean doesn’t feel worthy and Jacob is shy and reserved in a way Sean  _ also _ doesn’t feel worthy for.

He starts off his relationship with Finn and the group as just a new face. Cassidy goes to the same art college as him for music and their freshman year they hit it off in the same freshman music and freshman art class they share. Even afterward they still talk and Sean knows he has a real friend in her and it is only solidified when she introduces him to her own friends.

Only Jacob goes to the same college as them, studying something simple and safe like education. Hannah works at the cafe of the college, and Sean has seen her when she’s replacing the eggs in the morning but had never really known her. She doesn’t make it easy but he understands. It takes a lot to get into her bubble and Sean respects that.

Finn works at a tattoo parlor in town and is probably the coolest person Sean has met next to Cassidy. He sells weed on the side and has face tattoos and an ongoing sexual relationship with two of his friends that don’t spill over too awkwardly like Sean always pictured those relationships to be.

For him, it’s when he really gets to know Finn that he really begins to be attracted to him. Not to say he doesn’t think Finn isn’t attractive on his own; it’s just hearing him talk and seeing how he cares about his friends that just set Sean’s heart beating. He’s possibly the sweetest guy Sean had ever met and upon their first meeting, Finn treated him like he was always a lifelong friend.

It still surprises him when he thinks back about the intimate moment he’s shared with Finn. A kiss that felt like fire to him but seemed to Finn to just be any other kiss.

Finn was more experienced then he was that was clear as day. And the kiss meant something else to Finn than it did to Sean (that was also clear as day).

It had been the start to their friends with benefits relationship that Sean couldn’t keep himself from saying no to. Because some of Finn, even if he was sharing him with two other people was better than just not having Finn at all.

He wasn’t sure the cycle Finn had in who he called but he doubted Hans and Jake were waiting at the phone like their life depended on it.

It felt like his life revolved around waiting for that text that would always kick things off.

The infamous ‘You up?’ text that sent Sean’s heart beating hard in his chest. It didn’t happen as often as he thought it would for being in a friend with benefits relationship. More often than not Finn would just text him regular things like gifs of silly cats or texting if Sean wanted to hang out to smoke or play games. Sometimes it felt like they were  _ just _ friends.

But then that text would come, laced with clear intention and Sean would answer no matter what.

Even with a broken leg.

“What the hell happened to you?” Finn asked as soon as he opened the door and saw the state of Sean.

“Broke my knee.” Sean shrugged as he carried himself forward with his crutches. He had fallen during track practice and had busted it pretty badly. Enough that there was a need for the large cast that kept his knee at a certain angle until it healed. At the moment the biggest thing that annoyed him was the itch he couldn’t scratch.

“When?” Finn asked ushering him quickly in. Worry filled his tone as if this was supposed to be some friendly visit and not the sex visit they both knew would be happening here.

“I tripped and fell during practice.” Sean moved his way in, his body desperately wanting to take a seat but he hesitated. Hating how the lines blurred. Any other moment he would take Finn’s sincerity to heart. Finn was nothing but a great friend, caring about the people who wanted him around as much as he wanted them around.

But this wasn’t just smoke and fuck around with Animal Crossing or Skyrim. This was let’s fuck and pretend that there’s no growing attachment happening.

Well at least for Sean.

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but every time they had sex, Sean felt like another part of his heart was left behind with Finn. He was slowly but surely falling for the male.

Maybe coming now was a mistake. Though it had been a while since he saw Finn at all with finals keeping him busy, he had only just gotten his cast put on yesterday.

“Shit, laddie, that’s fucked up,” Finn said looking down at the cast. “Why didn’t you say anythin’?”

Like what? Finn, I broke my knee, come hold my hand while they set it back into place? He wouldn’t be able to handle the rejection that came from Finn saying no or worse just ignoring the text.

“I...wanted to come.” Sean stuttered out slowly, his face heating up. He wasn’t sure if Finn could tell how needy he was, but Hannah sure did with all of her jabs about it when they were in a group together. Finn splitting his attention with Hannah, Jake, and him. It was getting to him and he was desperately trying not to be too jealous when he spotted Finn laughing with Hannah or Finn encouraging Jake in some way.

He just had to keep his feelings in check.

Finn gave him a sheepish smile as he rolled his eyes. “I ain’t going anywhere, sweetie? You could have told me you were on fuckin’ crutches.”

“I... _ needed _ to come,” Sean said instead, turning to face Finn. “I have needs too dude, a broken leg isn’t going to stop that.”

Finn scoffed, giving him a smirk. “Damn...didn’t know you were so fuckin’ thirsty for it.”

He was thirsty for it. Deep in his stomach and his heart. He wanted Finn’s hands-on him as soon as he got the text. Feeling him touching and gripping and thrusting into him, it made Sean twitch alive in his shorts.

Finn approached him with that lusty look in his eyes. A broken leg wasn’t going to stop him either if it wouldn’t stop Sean. Finn stepped closer to him, looking at Sean’s lips and face in a way that had him wondering what he saw in him.

He wasn’t like Hannah who was strong and unlike Jake who was soft. He felt like the weak link in the bunch of Finn’s friends with benefits. Not pretty like Jake or sexually interesting like Hannah. Just plain with long legs and arms and a big dick he only really used with girls.

During one of his many failed encounters with sex with a guy, he was scolded for wasting his god-given gift in dick length (his partners words not his) when Sean only wanted to bottom.

He wanted to feel them in him against his prostate, weeping around a dick that hit him just right while his dick spurted out cum in his hand as he stroked it in tandem.

Maybe that was what Finn liked about him. That even though Sean was packing it was Finn who was on top. Though not any means small on his own, a good above-average six that was thick and mouth-watering. Finn liked having his dick in his mouth but that’s as far as it ever got to be inside of Finn.

He would never complain about it.

He licked his lip, looking at Finn for just a moment before they were locked in a hungry kiss. All worries of his leg pushed away as lust overcame them, Finn devoured his mouth hungrily, all tongue and sucking at his lips as they stumbled back to Finn’s room.

There was only one position they would be able to do with his leg.

Missionary; and it was not his friend.

They had only done it once, upon Sean’s request. Their first time on his back with Finn between his legs, it was as awkward as any first time would be, with Finn struggling to look anywhere but Sean and Sean struggling not to look back. The awkwardness of the first time buried deep into his soul, like all of his awkward moments.

When he finally got the courage to accept Finn’s next booty call, they did doggy and it was better. They stuck with doggy or reverse cowgirl, or even just cowgirl where Sean could ride Finn without having to hover over him like Finn had to in missionary.

But...now...it looks like they were back at the beginning.

Kissing on the bed was awkward again. Finn being as pushy as he usually would and Sean struggling to keep up with a busted knee. When he was finally able to lay back he took it as a blessing to just get off that knee.

“You’re doctor okayed this?” Finn asked, shutting the door.

“Well...I-I didn’t ask.” Why ever would he? When he wasn’t in the midst of being in pain because his knee was broken sex positions hadn’t come to mind. He assumed doggy would be out and the complexity of cowgirl was too much to think about right now. He wanted Finn to touch him, fuck him this his lower back hurt.

“It’s fine,” Sean said, not immune to his biology either. Being in Finn’s room with him had him stirring between his legs and with his gym shorts on it was pretty clear what he wanted here.

Finn smirked at him shucking off his shirt. “Well, alright!”

Before joining him into the bed, Finn headed to his dresser and fiddled with his stereo before turning on his speakers, connecting his phone.

Sean was no stranger to music during sex. His first time with a guy was only made worse with the song of Partition by Beyonce playing on repeat. Repeat. It wasn’t that he had anything against her, Queen B would be Queen forever in his eyes, but with how...awful his first time had gone for him to begin with, it only made listening to that song impossible.

Finn liked music playing during sex. He had a playlist that he worked with during the whole thing, filled with songs dripping with sexual energy that got him revving to go as soon as the first song started.

Sean didn’t bother to dissect the reason behind it. It wasn’t like Finn couldn’t get off with something going on in the background. An unexpected quickie in his car had proven that to Sean but it did seem to dictate how the night would go.

Finn joined him into the bed just as John Legend’s Tonight began to play in the speaker. It’s foreplay as Finn kisses him, his hands moving up his sides and under his shirt. He’s not sure what Finn gets out of having music playing during it all but it’s just background noise. The beat is slow and intimate enough that it does seem like Finn is moving too slowly. His lips following the path his hands go down; across his torso and lower.

He takes Sean into his mouth effortlessly, slow like the song that has Sean whimpering out a moan. The song playing is nothing but background noise to him compared to the sensation of Finn’s wet and warm mouth. Finn sure does know what he’s doing when he has a dick in his mouth.

Finn likes to multitask. He switches off his mouth for his hand, giving Sean’s entrance attention it deserves with his tongue. Licking over his entrance and into him so perfectly Sean struggles to breathe. 

Finn is already hard in his pants but focuses on getting Sean close to cumming by switching between his dick and his hungry entrance. He almost can’t take it when Finn finally pulls away and finishes undressing.

He gets a moment to breathe as Finn prepares himself. Condom and lube while another song plays. Just to be careful, Finn's fingers lube into him, making sure Sean is perfectly prepared for him while Finn whispers filth into Sean’s ear.

“Shit sweetie...you’re always so tight. So tight for me.”

Finn bites into his ear and Sean whimpers desperately.

It doesn’t take long to get him ready, Finn has taken great care of opening him up with his tongue that he’s ready, painfully so.

“P-please...” Sean whispered out as Finn’s fingers barely brush against where Sean really wants them to.

He silently mourns the loss of Finn’s fingers but knows something better is shortly coming.

Finn enters him just as Birthday Sex by Jeremih starts and it’s all Sean needs. To be filled by the older male. Feeling him pushing his way into his body and fitting perfectly. He spread his legs wider to accommodate him. It never feels wide enough, no matter how deep Finn presses into him. He wants more of the other male in him, to feel him spreading him open and making a place inside of Sean that will last forever.

They’ve only just started and Sean never wants it to end. He can’t think when Finn’s in him, his heart pounding hard against his chest as all thoughts leave him. It’s incredible as it always is...but he wants more.

More than just sex between friends or whatever the hell they are. He wants Finn to himself, not sharing him with Hannah or Jacob, but only him. He stifles the need down and tries to enjoy this; rocking back against Finn as best he can from his position.

It always leaves Sean shaking when Finn pounds so perfectly into him. He can easily block out the music playing and focus on the feeling of Finn inside of him.

But something changes.

It’s something about how soft the song starts that startles Sean into opening his eyes. He’s never heard it before but it sounds whimsical and lovely. Like a fairy tale before the beat drops and the words start.

_ Through drought and famine, natural disasters _

_ My baby has been around for me _

Finn looked over at the speaker that had betrayed him. Usually, the playlist is sex and sex only, but to hear this new song come on has shocked him to stillness.

“Are you...going to change it?” Sean asked, looking over at the speaker. Finn's phone is rest beside it, untouched and far away.

“It’s...kind of far.” Finn offered up. Sean has to agree though he knows it’s not as far as they really think. But Finn is so deep inside of him that for him to remove himself, it would probably kill Sean (okay dramatic but...).

“J-just keep going.” Sean offered back instead, gaining Finn’s attention. He doesn’t know the song playing but he’s sure it’s not going to be that long. Besides it’s just a song...it’s not the slowest thing that they’ve fucked too but the tone is so different that it seems a little out of place for them. Too much of what Sean really wants from Finn and not enough of what they really have. Just sex. Just friends that smoke weed then fuck. Just strangers to what’s really going on in each other’s heart.

Above him, Finn nods, beginning to move again, dragging himself slowly out of Sean and back in.

_ Kingdoms have fallen, angels be callin’ _

_ None of that could ever make me leave, yeah _

A stone settles heavily into Sean’s stomach. Already, the song is playing out to be the loveliest of love songs he will probably hear, and any other moment he’ll listen and wish to have sweet moments with Finn. To be that someone that the world can be crumbling around them and Finn would never leave his side. More than just this...this bed or his bed or wherever they end up falling naked together.

_ Every time I look into your eyes, I see it _

_ You’re all I need _

_ Every time I get a bit inside, I feel it _

“S-shit...” Sean stuttered out a moan. Finn is trying and failing to keep the pace he had before the song but the new song has changed even the tone of Finn’s rhythm.

_ Ooooooh, who could’ve thought I’d get you? _

It’s getting to him. The mix of Finn rocking his hips the perfect way, the love song in his ears he’s making sounds he’s never even heard before. Whimpers as Finn drags himself in and groans when he dragged himself out slowly. So very fucking slowly. 

Above him, Finn let out a few of his own pants and moans. His eyes closed in what looked like concentration. Sean swallowed hard. He usually never looked at Finn. Too embarrassed to see what his face looked like during it all. If he was enjoying it as much as Sean himself was. Too busy wondering if  _ he _ looked weird. If he was making a weird face every time he moaned or felt like he was going cross-eyed when Finn pounded almost punishingly into him.

_ Ooooooh, who could’ve thought I’d get you? _

Finn opened his eyes as Sean felt struck by the sudden eye contact. They never stared at each other directly like this and Sean whimpered under his gaze, shutting his eye.

“Are you okay?” Finn panted into his ear. He was closer now, their chest almost touching as he put his weight on Sean.

Sean isn’t sure why he’s asking. With the cast on his left leg, he can’t bend properly so it’s just sticking at an odd angle giving a dull wave of pain from it. Sean can only nod, not trusting his voice.

_ And when we’re making love, uh _

_ Your cries, they can be heard from far and wide _

It’s like a warning to Sean and he snapped his mouth shut.

“D-don’t,” Finn whispers over him. Their eyes meet again and Sean finds himself lost in those kind eyes. Something in his voice is left unspoken. The song fills it in.

_ It’s only the two of us _

Sean melts and Finn covers his neck with licks and kisses. Dragging out more moans and whimpers from him. His neck is his weakness and it has him swooning loudly under Finn.

_ Everything I ended between those thighs. _

“-Fuck you feel great...” Finn panted out again. It’s something Sean has heard before from the male, though not as...desperate. Finn’s voice dripped with need and desire, unlike the filth that usually bleeds into the words Finn says. Calling him his perfect slut, and desperate whore, Sean lives for the dirty talk. Gasping and thrusting back against Finn when he gets to say the filthiest of things. This time Finn’s words leave him quivering.

_ Every time I look into your eyes, I see it _

_ You’re all I need _

_ Every time I get a bit inside, I feel it _

Sean is so close it hurts, Finn stops his movement just to put his arms around him and Sean can’t help the shiver it causes him. “Fuck...please Finn.” He moaned out finding his own arms wrapping around the male.

_ Oooooh, who could’ve thought I’d get you? _

_ Oh yeah, oh yeah babe _

_ Oooooh, who could’ve thought I’d get you? _

He’s close...oh so close and Finn rolls his hips into him perfectly so that he crumbles in the male's arms. It crosses his mind slowly that Finn hasn’t touched his dick through this at all. His dick hard as diamond between them untouched but spilling pre like a broken faucet.

_ And I’ll take some time _

_ Just to be thankful _

_ That I had days full of you, you _

_ Before it winds down into _

_ The memories, it’s all just memories _

_ Now _

“F-Finn...Finn~” He can’t get his words together, stuck at saying Finn’s name over and over again as if he will be able to get Sean to spill what he’s trying to say.

He’s going to get him to spill something.

_ (If you got someone you like) _

_ Don’t you love when I come around _

“I gotta sweetie,” Finn whispered in his ear, mumbling to himself about how good Sean is, how great he feels, and how sweet he is. Sean can barely hear him over his own moaning.

_ (Feel something that’s right _

_ Somebody just tell somebody) _

_ Build you up then I take you down _

“Oh shit~” Sean whimpered out, feeling it building up so tightly. He wrapped his unhurt leg against Finn as best he can, his toes curling. He’s about to come without Finn even touching his dick to do it.

_ (If you've got someone you like) _

_ Don't you love when I come around _

_ (Feel something that's right _

_ Somebody just tell somebody) _

_ Build you up then I take- _

Sean threw his head back and came between them. Finn’s lips buried at his neck as he stuttered out his own end within Sean, his own moan drowned out by Sean's shouting end.

_ Oooooooh, who could've thought I'd get you? _

_ Oh yeah, oh yeah babe _

_ Oooooooh, who could've thought I'd get you? _

He doesn’t want to come down from it and with a turn of his head, he captured Finn’s lips. Another thing they’ve never done. Kiss at the moment, there’s kissing before, foreplay to begin the fucking before the kissing quickly turns to sucking.

_ This feels like summer _

_ Boy, you make me feel so alive _

Finn kissed him back just as eagerly. Just as needy and wanting, his tongue entering Sean’s mouth as if it has the answers. The answers to what the fuck just happened here.

Sean hates how much he wants Finn. Their kiss turns to something sweeter, peaks on the corner of his lip before Finn leans back enough to look at Sean. Sean is not sure why but he’s suddenly aware of the tears rolling down his cheek as Finn brushes them away with his thumb.

_ Just be my lover _

_ Boy, you’ll lead me to paradise _

Finn continued to look down at him before kissing him, Sean melted into the feeling of his lips.

Another song began to play but Sean couldn't place the lyrics from it. All of his senses were completely focused on Finn, their kiss dragging on longer than it ever had before and Sean moaned against his lips.

"I love you..."

Sean froze, his eyes shooting his eyes open he pulled away from Finn, who looked down at Sean surprised.

“Wha...-Sorry.” Sean pushed him off carefully, “Sorry, sorry, uh...sorry.” 

His brain is broken. He struggled to stand not bothering with his crutches and hops, fucking hops, into the bathroom repeating sorry over and over again.

He shut the door pressing back against it and allow himself to collapse on the floor.

“God...damnit!” Sean chides himself, banging his head back against the door just as Finn knocks.

“You okay s-”

“Yeah just...sorry,” Sean said, shaking his head. “I”m...fucking sorry.”

“So you keep saying.” Finn chuckled lightly on the other side of the door.

Sean wanted the ground to open up and bury him. Something to get him out of this...stupid fucking situation.

“It’s okay sweetie,” Finn said with a sigh, sounding like he was taking a seat on the other side of the door. “We all say things we don’t mean during sex. Hans always teases me when I start my Irish accent when she does that thing with her tongue.”

It’s not the same thing, declaring love vs losing your mind with Hannah does that thing with her tongue, but Sean knows Finn is only trying to help out. Make it less embarrassing, giving him a chance to back petals. Pretend the bomb sex has metaled his mind for a second. The love song got in his head and it just felt right in the moment. Any fucking excuse to play it off, he just had to take it.

“I...do mean it,” Sean said instead, bringing his knee up so he can rest his forehead. “I...do love you.”

The silence that follows is everything that Sean feared it ever would be and he looked towards the only bathroom window wondering if the fall from the window would kill him or maybe just break every bone in his body....maybe ever other bone in his body.

But before he can start texting all of his goodbyes the door opens behind him, swinging out and almost causing him to fall back. He catches himself last second before looking at Finn who is thankfully no longer naked, unlike Sean.

He feels so exposed and stupid.

Finn sat down on the floor with him, dragging a towel from the rack by the door and giving it to Sean to cover himself up. He knows how Sean feels about Finn looking at his body outside of sex. He still gets self-conscious about being naked even after how deep Finn has been inside of him.

“You love me...today?” Finn cocked his head to the side as he looked at him. “Because we just had bangin’ sex? Or was this a secret you’ve been keepin’ from me?”

Sean wasn’t sure what answer Finn wanted to hear, but he figured he had ruined this already, might as well just lay it all out.

“I wasn’t keeping it...from you. Just...planning to die with it.”

Finn laughed and Sean frowned, looking down at his lap. “Sweetie-” Finn reached out to him but Sean pulled away.

“You don’t have to laugh.” He mumbled his heart already broken, Finn laughing at him wasn’t helping.

“I mean that was funny,” Finn said, still chuckling a little before it seemed to click. “I mean...not you confessin’, but your plan to just die bein’ in love with me. What good is it then?” 

“Okay!” Sean whined, rolling his eyes. “Whatever...”

He just wanted this to end. Broken-hearted and sore in his knee and lower back. He wanted to go home and bury himself in his bed. Maybe cry a little before transferring to the other side of the country. There was this really cool art program in Rhode Island that he had been looking at when he first applied to school. Maybe it was time to go for it.

Finn’s hand reached out and cupped at his face until Sean turned his head to look at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sean knocked his hand away, rubbing his tearing up eyes. “Tell you what? That I’m in love with you when you only want to have sex.”

“I don’t... _ only _ want to have sex.” Finn frowned, dropping his hand. “Sweetie, if you want somethin’ you gotta tell me.”

“I want you. I love you Finn like...in love with you.” He was crying again and he looked away. “And I...I can’t keep doing this...because of that.”

“You don’t have too,” Finn said settling right next to Sean. “What do you want?”

“I told you-”

“You already have me.” Finn pointed out. “What I think you want to say, is you want me to yourself.”

Sean picked at the fabric of his towel blinking away the last few tears in his eyes. “I want you for myself.” He mumbled.

“What was that?” Finn asked, leaning forward with his ear.

Growling to himself he sat up straight and spoke louder. “I want you for myself!”

“You’ve had me to yourself for months!” Finn said just as loudly. 

Sean looked at Finn, spotting that large smile that was playing on his lips. “I didn’t think I needed to tell ya, but Jake got a new man and I decided to take a break from Hannah.”

“Why?” From what he knew Finn and Hannah had known each other forever...slept with each other forever.

“Because I love you too.” Finn smiled at him before running his hand through his hair. “Was gonna tell you today, but you seemed to...want to get to the point. Thought you...would want to keep it like this.”

Sean couldn’t believe his ears...but he looked away. “Could you...help me stand up, I’m going to...throw myself out the window.”

Finn laughed, wrapping his arm around Sean pulling him close and pressing their lips together. Sean opened his mouth, letting Finn’s tongue slip into his mouth. He let out a small breath once their kiss broke and Sean leaned his forehead against Finn’s.

“You...aren’t just saying this because you want to have sex again.” 

Laughing Finn kissed him. “I always want a round two with you, sweetie.” He wrapped his arms around Sean and leaned him back onto the floor, climbing on top and attacking Sean’s neck with kisses.

“Dude! Not on the floor!”


End file.
